Dying Kisses
by bubbles799
Summary: I know you don't want to do what I tell you, but please just this once can you listen to me. Please Jordan. Based on the Season 3, Episode 14 'Chemical Brothers'.


**Title:** Dying Kisses  
><strong>Author:<strong> bubbles799  
><strong>Show:<strong> _Rescue_  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Jordan/Heidi  
><strong>Summary: <strong>_I know you don't want to do what I tell you, but please just this once can you listen to me. Please Jordan. _Based on the Season 3, Episode 14 'Chemical Brothers'.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Certainly not mine. But I've merely borrowed the characters, text, storylines and anything else for a bit of twisting.

_**/**_

_**This is my one and only Rescue fiction. For now.  
>But I've been really, really enjoying the new season and this episode has been on my mind for the past few days. And so last night, on my flight back to Perth from Melbourne, this is what my sleep deprived brain formulated. <strong>_

_**/ **_

The seconds passed in what felt like hours. Their hearts were in their mouths as they watched the struggle unfold before their eyes. Again, she lowered her mouth to his. But it wasn't the sweetheart moment one should anticipate. No, this was just another, countless, attempt to bring him back.

_I know you don't want to do what I tell you, but please just this once can you listen to me. Please Jordan. _

These were Heidi's words as she begged Jordan to breathe, to pull back against the battle he seemed to be losing. Her own exhales of air were getting shakier and shakier with each breath she took to try and save him, to bring him back to them. To her.

That heart stopping moment, as she drew back to take another lungful of air. She felt the weak touch of air hit her face as Jordan, finally, took his own breath in. If they had of paid closer attention, there probably would have been the sound of collective sighs from each member of the rescue squad together, as they acknowledged that Jordan was back.

_You saved me._

Plain and simple, they were Jordan's words. Sure, the team was standing nearby, but he knew that it was her. All her.

The thought of their colleagues watching meant nothing to Heidi as her face touched Jordan's forehead, grateful for the closeness as she finally let her full emotions out, the full impact of the situation engulfing her fully, and the feeling of being able to finally start breathing again overcoming her.

/

Heidi sat and watched. Jordan's were still shut, just as they had been for the past hour. She didn't notice the nurses that continued to glance in as they walked past or that the old cliché of hospital chairs being incredibly uncomfortable was, in fact, very true. No, her eyes were focused wholly and solely on the man lying in the bed in front of her.

She'd been told to go back to her own bed several times, by various nurses, and more prominently by Vince and Lara. And in the end, their constant demands that Heidi get some rest, despite the fact she was only in overnight for observation, caused her to retreat to the room a few doors over.

But not for long. The moment she knew they had left, Heidi was back sitting by Jordan's bedside.

"I wasn't sure you'd still be here."

Heidi looked up as he spoke, his voice quiet and husky. A smile spread across her face without any help, watching as Jordan's eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the light.

"I'm not going anywhere," Heidi replied.

"Good." He reached out for her hand, something didn't Heidi missed. She was quick to reach out and grip his offered hand in her own. She stood up and slowly leant down, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Do I get a real one?" Jordan asked, his cheeky smile showing through. Heidi laughed silently, barely pausing before she leant down again, but this time to press a kiss to his lips.

A moment later, and Heidi sat back down next to his bed, their fingers still entwined.

"There was an upside to dying, you know," Jordan spoke up. Heidi raised her eyebrows. "I got to kiss you."

"And you couldn't wait until later?" Heidi asked with a scoff.

"What can I say, the urge was too great," Jordan said back with a smile. "Only way I could get away with it in front of the team."

"Was it worth it?" Heidi asked slyly.

"I don't know. I don't remember any of it."

Heidi laughed.

"You're funny." Heidi's tone was sarcastic. Then she paused. "But just for the record, the next time you want to die, perhaps you could rethink it. Because you came so close to... Then I'd never be able to kiss you again."

"I'll try babe."

Heidi watched him intently, his brown eyes meeting hers. Without a moment's hesitation, she leant down, and sealed the moment with a kiss. And hopefully, the first of many more to come.

_**/**_

_**I hope you all liked. **_

_**I know I did borrow part of it from the actual episode, but I felt they were important clips to include and I wanted to expand on them. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed and perhaps this will be the first of other Rescue stories to come from me. There isn't enough out there and I can't be expecting other's to contribute if I'm not doing the same... Would love to hear your thoughts in a review! Thankyou. **_

_**In an added note, Rescue was confirmed 'axed' today. No fourth season. Can I guess I'm not alone in being really annoyed?**_


End file.
